SasuSaku: Twilight
by Aerisuke
Summary: This is based on Twilight... except it's... SasuSaku Style! R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1: Arriving At Forks

SasuSaku: Twilight Chapter 1: Arriving At Forks

(NOTE: HI GUYS, IT'S AERISUKE HERE. I JUST FINISHED READING THE BOOK TWILIGHT AND IT INSPIRED ME TO MAKE A NARUTO VERSION OF IT... EXCEPT IT'S... SASUSAKU STYLE! ALSO, I'M NOT SURE IF SOMEONE ALREADY MADE A SASUSAKU VERSION OF TWILIGHT. BUT IF THEY DID, THEN I'M SORRY FOR STEALING YOUR IDEA. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. ANYWAYS, PLEASE ENJOY THIS SASUSAKU VERSION OF TWILIGHT BECAUSE I THINK YOU'RE GOING TO LOVE AND ENJOY IT AS MUCH AS I DID. SASUKE AND SAKURA ARE SEVENTEEN IN THIS ONE BECAUSE BELLA IS SEVENTEEN. BUT ALTHOUGH EDWARD MAY APPEAR SEVENTEEN, HE'S ACTUALLY A ONE-HUNDRED-EIGHT-YEAR-OLD VAMPIRE... LIKE SASUKE IN THE STORY.)

Story:  
This is based on Twilight... except it's... SasuSaku Style! R&R Please.

Cast

Sakura as Bella Swan

Sasuke as Edward Cullen

Fugaku as Carlisle Cullen

Mikoto as Esme Cullen

Karin as Alice Cullen

Suigetsu as Jasper Hale

Hinata as Rosalie Hale

Jugo as Emmett Hale

Jiraiya as Charlie Swan

Orochimaru as James

Anko as Victoria

Towa as Laurent

Tsunade as Renee Dwyer

Dan as Phil Dwyer

Naruto as Jacob Black

Hinata as Angela Weber

Lee as Mike Newton

Tenten as Jessica Stanely

Neji as Tyler Crowley

Kiba as Eric Yorkie

Ever since my mother and father had divorced when I was seven, my mother, Tsunade had remarried to a man named Dan while my father stayed single. But although I had despised Dan, I still loved my mother no matter what. So I decided to go and move with my father, Jiraiya in Forks, Washington. Although my mother was worried about me not liking it there in Forks, I told her that everything would be fine.

At the airport...

I was getting ready to leave Phoenix, Arizona and to go to live with my father, Jiraiya because I hated being in Phoenix with Dan around my mother after my mother had remarried to him. "Sakura... are you sure about this... about living with your dad in Forks, Washington?" asked my mother. I then touched her left cheek with my right hand and said, "Mom... I'll be fine. You have nothing to worry about." "Okay... but are you sure about this? Because I can take you back now in case you change your mind." said my mother. I didn't want to tell her that I hated Dan just so she and my father could remarry again. So I lied saying, "Mom... I don't like it here in Forks, okay?" She then looked sad and said, "Is it because of Dan... that you don't want to stay with us?" I then admitted it by saying, "Yes." "Sakura... I understand how you feel. I know that you may not like Dan. But believe it or not, I'll always love your father... as a friend, of course." said my mother, sadly. I then hugged her and said, "I love you, Mom." "I love you too, Sakura. Call me when you get there, okay?" asked my mother as I nodded my head. "And... say hi to Jiraiya for me, all right?" she said as I smiled and said, "I will! Bye, Mom!" "Goodbye... Sakura." said my mother to herself as she saw me board the plane as it took off to Forks, Washington.

4 hours later...

After Jiraiya had picked me up at the airport, he drove me to his house. "It's good to see you, Sakura. So... how's Tsunade doing?" asked Jiraiya. "Pretty good." I said looking out the window. "You seem unsure of yourself." said Jiraiya. "I'm fine, Dad. Really." I lied looking at him. "Okay... but in case you change your mind, I can call Tsunade to come and get you." said Jiraiya. "I'll be fine, okay?" I asked with a fake smile. "Okay... if you say so, Sakura." he said looking away and keeping his eyes on the road.

At the house...

After Jiraiya had parked in the garage, he helped me carry my bags inside the house. It was the same house that he and my mom had lived in their early years of their marriage before they divorced. "You remember this house, don't you, Cherry Blossom?" asked Jiraiya. I always smiled whenever he called me that. My name, "Sakura" meant "Cherry Blossom" in Japanese. "Of course I do. I've lived in this house for 7 years until... until you and Mom divorced." I said sadly remembering the divorce. "Hey... cheer up, Sakura. I think you're going to love it here in Forks." said Jiraiya. "But wait... I want to introduce you to someone." said Jiraiya. "Who is it?" I asked. "You remember the Uzumakis do you, Sakura?" asked Jiraiya. "Of course I remember them! Especially Naruto." I said remembering my old childhood friend, Naruto who lived next door. "I want you to go say hi to them, okay?" asked Jiraiya. "Okay." I said with a smile.

When Jiraiya and I got to Naruto's house, Naruto was surprised at how I've grown into a beautiful young 17-year-old woman. "Sakura! It's been a long time! It's been 10 years since I last saw you! And look at you now... you've already grown into a beautiful, wonderful, and remarkable young lady." said Naruto with a smile. "Well? What do you think, Naruto? Do I seem more like a woman to you now?" I asked, blushing. "Yeah! You're beautiful, Sakura-chan!" cried Naruto. It's funny... Naruto had always called me that during our childhood together. But he has called me by my real name a few times or more. "Anyway... I'm going to get settled in." I said. "Oh! I hear that we're also going to be going to the same school tomorrow! Isn't that great, Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto, excited to have me be his classmate. "Tomorrow?" I asked, confused. "Tomorrow, we're going to Forks High School together." said Naruto. "Oh... well... I'm looking forward to it, Naruto." I said. "Great!" said Naruto with a grin.

Later that night...

I could hardly sleep at all that night because I was crying still wanting to go back to Phoenix to be with my mom and Dan. But I promised Naruto that I'd go to the same school with him so we could be classmates together. Since it was already midnight, I went on my computer and ended up getting an e-mail message from my mom.

Dear Sakura,  
Sakura, I hope you got there safely. You still haven't called me back yet. I'm so worried about you. Please call me to let me know you're all right. I hope Jiraiya's not giving you a hard time. If he is, let me know and I'll come pick you up, okay? Love you, Sakura. Bye!

Yours truly,  
~ Mom.

I then wrote her back saying:

Dear Mother, Everything is fine, Mom. Don't worry. After all, I did tell you that I'd be fine with my stay here in Forks, did I not? Oh! I also saw Naruto earlier when I first arrived at our old house. He was so happy to see me. And no, Jiraiya is not giving me a hard time. I actually like it here in Forks... well... so far at least. I can't wait to talk to you on the phone. Hope to talk to you soon! Bye!

~ Sakura.

I then shut off my computer and went back to bed hoping that I wouldn't disturb Jiraiya. Finally, I fell asleep and dreamt of my life back home in Phoenix. Even though I felt a little bit homesick, I still liked it here in Forks... especially me being around Naruto. I just hoped my stay here in Forks would turn out all right. After all, what could happen that could my stay here so miserable?


	2. Chapter 2: The First Day Of School

SasuSaku: Twilight Chapter 2: The First Day Of School.

(NOTE: I APOLOGIZE FOR HINATA PLAYING BOTH ROSALIE AND ANGELA. FROM NOW ON, HINATA WILL PLAY ROSALIE AND TEMARI WILL PLAY ANGELA. ALSO, FROM THIS POINT ON, ITACHI WILL PLAY THE PART OF JASPER WHILE SUIGETSU WILL PLAY THE PART OF EMMETT. SORRY ABOUT THE MISTAKE, GUYS. HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! ALSO, IN THIS CHAPTER, SAKURA GETS TO MEET SASUKE.)

The next day was going to be my first day at Forks High. I then parked in front of the first buidling which had a small sign that read:

"FRONT OFFICE."

Even though it was raining that day, I went inside the building and decided to get directions to where each of my classes were instead of circling around the building like an idiot. So I went up to the purple-haired lady and decided to ask her if she could give me a slip that had of all my classes.

"So... are you new here at Forks High School?" asked the purple-haired woman.

"Yes. I'm Sakura Haruno." I said with a smile and properly introducing myself.

"Okay! Right this way, Ms. Haruno." said the purple-haired woman as she led me to my class.

When I went inside, all the students were staring at me. Some were smiling... some were staring. The purple-haired woman then told me:

"You're in Room 3."

"So... you must be Sakura Haruno, correct?" asked a brown-haired boy who looked at me with his red markings on his cheeks. He then had a Leaf Village headband on.

"Sakura." I corrected as I held out my right hand for him to shake it.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka. It's nice to meet you, Sakura." he said shaking my hand with his left hand.

"So who's your next class?" asked Kiba.

"Government with Mr. Asuma Sarutobi." I said picking up my slip and showing it to Kiba.

"I'm heading over to building four. But if you'd like, Sakura... I could take you to there to Mr. Sarutobi." said Kiba with a smile.

"Wow. Gee. Thanks, Kiba." I said, blushing but then smiled.

"You're welcome!" cried Kiba with a grin.

As we got into my next class, it was still pouring down with rain.

"So, uh... Kiba... does it usually rain over there in Phoenix?" asked Kiba as I was telling him about Phoenix.

"It rains about like three or four times a year." I said.

"Is it ever sunny over there?" he asked.

"Yes... very." I said.

We then got inside the classroom where I would be having my next class. Just then, I saw a group of two girls. One had blonde hair and dark green eyes. Of course, she wore a black robe with a scarlet stash that had been tied around her waist. She had an incorporating fishnet that was worn over her shoulders and legs. She also had a headband with an hourglass on it.

"Hey! Kiba!" she said as Kiba led me to the table.

"Temari, Tenten, this is Sakura Haruno. She's new here at Forks High." said Kiba.

"It's nice to meet you, Sakura. I'm Tenten." said Tenten as she held out her right hand for me to shake it.

"Sakura." I said shaking her hand with my left hand as I sat down.

"I'm Temari. Welcome to Forks High, Sakura." said Temari.

"Thanks." I said with a smile.

Just then, I saw a group of kids sitting at another table. One had dark hair and onyx eyes, He also had a black shirt. He appeared to be somewhere in his 20's I suspected. I then looked at the red-haired woman with red eyes that matched her hair color. She also had glasses on. She then had a purple shirt with black pants on.

The next one had dark blue hair, a lavender jacket that had a zipper to be exact. She also had long hair with cut bangs that would reveal her forehead. She also had a headband with the Leaf symbol on it. It was a black one, of course. She also had black sandals and black pants. The next one had white hair with a tint of blue added to it. He also had purple eyes and like the red-haired woman who had the same eye color that matched her red hair, the purple-eyed man had a purple sleeveless shirt that had matched the color of his eyes. He also had some kind of belt wrapped around his waist with water bottles attached to it. He also had gray pants.

"I wonder if he's thirsty... maybe that's probably why he carries all those water bottles with him." I said to myself.

And at last but not least, I looked at the raven-haired man. Like his older brother, he, too had onyx eyes. Except his skin was a little bit brighter than the other man that also had dark hair. The raven-haired boy that I looked at also had a tint of blue. He also had a white shirt that was open and had black pants and sandals.

"Uh... Tenten... who are those guys?" I asked Tenten looking at the students at the other table.

"Oh! Them? That's the Uchihas. Well... except the other two. They're all from the Hozuki family. The one with the dark blue hair is Hinata. The one with the white hair and a tint of blue hair is Suigetsu. The one with the red hair and red eyes with glasses is Karin. The one with the dark hair is Itachi Uchiha. And at last but not least, the one with the one with the raven hair and onyx eyes... that's Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata and Suigetsu are siblings. The other three, (Karin, Sasuke, and Itachi) are also siblings. But except they're from the Uchiha family." said Tenten.

Suddenly, Sasuke stared at me. His eyes then turned into red.

"Tenten... I thought you said that Sasuke had onyx eyes." I said, confused.

"Well... there's something about him that makes his eyes turn red. I don't know what... but he's a pretty weird kid." said Tenten.

Sasuke then switched back to his onyx eyes and continued staring at me as I was mesmerized by his onyx eyes. Whenever I looked at Sasuke, I would feel as if I'm being hypnotized. But whenever he had those red eyes, it made me feel uneasy, as if... as if he was about to attack me.

"Um... Sakura? Hellooo!" said Tenten waving her right hand in front of my eyes.

"Huh? What?" I asked as I was snapped out of my trance.

"Were you... were you staring at him?" asked Tenten, baffled.

"But he was staring at me! He was the one who started it." I said.

"Sakura... I think Sasuke likes you because he thinks you're cute." said Temari.

"Really?" I said, blushing in embarrassment.

"Yeah. But he doesn't much, though." said Tenten.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know. He's pretty quiet." said Tenten.

Just then, a boy with fuzzy eyebrows and weird eyes came to me.

"You must be Sakura Haruno... the new student." he said.

"Sakura." I said, correctly.

"I'm Rock Lee. But you can call me Lee." said Lee.

The rest of the day was rather okay, I guess. I had gym with Mr. Iruka Umino.

Later on, it was time to go home.

I then got in my truck and drove home.

I then got inside my house and said, "Dad, I'm home!"

He then put down his newspaper and said, "Oh. How was your first day of school?"

"It was... okay." I said while thinking about Sasuke,

"Anyway... I'm going to be in my room." I said as I carried my backpack to my room.


	3. Chapter 3: Sakura's Nightmare!

SasuSaku: Twilight Chapter 3: Sakura's Nightmare!

(NOTE: SASUKE DOESN'T ACTUALLY KISS SAKURA UNTIL LATER ON IN THE STORY. BUT WHEN SASUKE KISSES SAKURA IN THIS CHAPTER, THAT WAS JUST A DREAM THAT SAKURA HAD. THE REASON WHY SASUKE USES SHARINGAN IS BECAUSE HE'S A VAMPIRE. ALSO, THE REASON WHY HE HAS A CURSE MARK IS BECAUSE A LONG TIME AGO, WHEN SASUKE WAS THIRTEEN, A MAN NAMED OROCHIMARU GAVE HIM THE CURSE MARK WHICH MADE SASUKE TURN INTO A VAMPIRE. BUT LIKE EDWARD WHO STOPPED AGING AT SEVENTEEN, SASUKE, TOO, STOPPED AGING AT SEVENTEEN. BUT KARIN, SUIGETSU, HINATA, ITACHI, MIKOTO, AND FUGAKU ARE ALL VAMPIRES THAT WERE ALL GIVEN THE CURSE MARK BY OROCHIMARU.)

That night, I kept tossing and turning with nightmares about Sasuke. I didn't know why at first... but after he and I looked at each other the first time at school, I started to feel... a little bit frightened about him... I was fightened about him because... because of those strange scarlet eyes that he possessed.

In Sakura's nightmare...

I remember walking home from school and got lost in a forest. Just then, I saw... him... Sasuke Uchiha... that same boy that I saw earlier that day. I remember that in my dream... Sasuke and I... had talked for the first time. I then stopped walking and saw him standing there in front of a tree.

"What's your name?" asked Sasuke.

"S-Sakura." I said with a stutter.

"Sakura... what a beautiful name. It suits you well." said Sasuke with a smile.

"Thank you." I said, smiling.

"Sakura... come here." said Sasuke motioning for me to "come here" to him.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just come." said Sasuke.

I then came closer to him as Sasuke turned me around with my back in front of the tree as he put my back against the tree as he looked at me with those same red eyes. He then stuck out his tongue in a circular motion then put it back in. He then gave me a smirk. Of course, my heart was pounding when this had happened.

"Sakura... you have nothing to fear." he said with an evil smile.

My eyes were still widened in shock and fear because of him. He then put his tongue in my mouth and kissed me. Of course, my eyes were still widened with shock but then calmly closed. I didn't want this moment to last. I only wished that this wasn't a dream... but a reality. 


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Sasuke Uchiha

SasuSaku: Twilight Chapter 4: Meeting Sasuke Uchiha.

I remember waking up the next morning in sweat due to my nightmare that I had about Sasuke.

"What... what just happened? Was it all a dream?" I asked myself as I caressed my lips to make sure that Sasuke's kiss was still not on me. I then sighed in relief thankful that it was only a dream. After all, I barely knew the guy.

I then looked at my clock and it read, "7:30 A.M." I then realized that I was going to be late for school. So I got ready for school. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, put some clothes on, brushed my hair, ate breakfast, got my water and lunch together and headed out the door.

When I got to school, I had Biology with Mr. Baki. But what I didn't realize what that Sasuke was in almost all of my classes that I had. I found it kind of creepy. I couldn't stop thinking about the dream that I had last night.

Just then, Mr. Baki said:

"Class... we have a new student... Sakura Haruno." as everyone clapped for me and said, "Hi, Sakura."

"Um... hello." I said, blushing.

Of course, the only people that didn't say hi to me were Itachi, Hinata, Karin, Suigetsu and Sasuke... especially Sasuke. But Sasuke couldn't stop staring at me due to my beauty. Sure, a lot of guys stared at me because of my beauty... but not the way that Sasuke did. He looked like a lovesick puppy dog that was in love with a female dog.

Finally, Mr. Baki said:

"Okay, Sakura. Why don't you go and sit next to Sasuke Uchiha."

I then gulped and said:

"Um... I'm sorry, Mr. Baki... but can you repeat the question, please?"

"I said go sit next to Sasuke Uchiha. Is there a problem?" asked Mr. Baki.

"N-No. Not at all." I said as I went to go and sit next to Sasuke.

"All right, everyone... I would like you to get a microscope because we are going to use our Biology books and you have to identify what you see. Understood?" asked Mr. Baki.

"Yes, sir!" cried some of the classmates.

Just then, Sasuke and I both reached our hands to touch the microscope. But what I didn't know was that both of our hands almost touched as we looked at each other. He then blushed at me and ran out of the classroom.

"Hey! Wait! Sasuke!" I cried chasing after him.

When I finally found him, I found him sitting under a tree in the shade.

"That's weird. Why is he sitting in the shade?" I asked to myself and sat down with him.

He then looked at me and said:

"You must be Sakura Haruno... the new student."

"Yes. And you must be Sasuke Uchiha." I said.

"Wait... how did you know my name?" Sasuke asked.

"M-My friends told me who you w-were." I said, stuttering.

"Don't stutter like that! Sheesh, you sound like Hinata." said Sasuke.

"Right. Sorry." I said.

"May I call you... Sakura-chan?" asked Sasuke, smiling.

"I'd prefer if you'd call me Sakura." I said. I didn't want to tell him that Naruto calls me that. Otherwise, Sasuke would think that Naruto is my boyfriend.

"Well... if you want to call me Sakura... can I call you... Sasuke-kun or Sasuke-san?" I asked.

"I'd prefer Sasuke-kun." said Sasuke.

"Really? Why?" I asked.

"Because I think it's a cute pet name for me." said Sasuke, smiling.

After we talked almost the whole day, I was walking home when suddenly while crossing the street, I saw a car that was almost about to crash into me. Just then, I shut my eyes fearing that I'd be dead by now. But suddenly... when I opened my eyes... I saw Sasuke standing in front of the car from trying to prevent it by hitting me.

"What the... Sasuke-kun... how did you...?" I asked, shocked.

"It's okay, Sakura. You're safe." he said, comforting me.

Thankfully, the car stopped by the time that it was almost about to crash into me.

"But... how did you get here so fast?" I asked, still shocked.

"I was standing right next to you, Sakura." said Sasuke.

"Don't move!" cried a voice.

"Get Neji out of the van!" cried another.

I then passed out due to my dizziness.

"Sakura! Sakura! Wake up! Somebody get some help!" cried Sasuke.

Neji then caled 911 as the ambulance took me to the hospital as Sasuke rode inside the ambulance with me. The last thing I remember is Sasuke saying, "Sakura... you're going to be okay, all right? Just hang in there, Sakura... just hold on."

After we arrived at the hospital, the doctors took me to the E.R. right away to see if I fractured any bones... or my skull... or my head. But Sasuke and Neji were at the hospital... waiting for me. I didn't know if I was alive... if I was dead... or what. I even wondered if Sasuke was all right. But whatever what the cause was, I just hoped that I wasn't dead. 


	5. Chapter 5: What Are You?

SasuSaku: Twilight Chapter 5: What Are You?

_When I awoke, I was in the hospital. I then saw Sasuke sitting right beside my bed on a chair._

"Sasuke..." _I muttered._

_He then sat on the bed where I was._

"Sasuke... where am I?" _I asked._

"Shhh... you're in the hospital. Don't worry, Sakura... you're safe now." _said Sasuke in a soothing voice._

"Ow. My head... it hurts." _I moaned rubbing the back of my head as I had remembered about the accident that had occurred earlier._

"I know. I know. I know it hurts, Sakura. But just bear with the pain. Here... squeeze my hand if it hurts." _said Sasuke as he held my right hand with his left hand._

_I then began to feel a pale, icy, cold feeling when I touched his skin. _

"Oh, Sakura. I thought I lost you." _said Sasuke in a sad voice. Yet, he was thankful that I was alive._

"Um... Sasuke... can I... can I talk to you for a few minutes alone?" _I asked as Sasuke led me to the bathroom._

"So... what is it you want... Sakura?" _asked Sasuke._

"What are you?" _I asked, whispering so no one would hear us._

"What do you mean, "What are you?"?" _asked Sasuke._

"Sasuke... just answer my question... please." _I begged._

"I can't tell you." _said Sasuke._

"What? Why?" _I asked, shocked._

"Because." _said Sasuke._

"Why?" _I asked._

"Just because, okay?" _said Sasuke in an annoyed tone. He felt as if I was annoying him with questions about his existence._

"Well... can I at least ask you one thing?" _I asked._

"What? And please don't ask, "What are you" again, all right?"_asked Sasuke, annoyed that I was going to ask him that same question again._

"Why is it that your eyes are sometimes red when you stare at me?" _I asked._

"You mean like this?"_ asked Sasuke as he turned on those same red eyes._

"Yes... that." _I said._

"It's called, "Sharingan"." _answered Sasuke._

"Sharingan? What's that?" _I asked, curiously._

"You're just too curious to know more about me, you know that... Sakura?" _said Sasuke with a smirk._

"Sasuke-kun... tell me... pretty please?" _I said as I gave him the puppy eyes._

"All right. But you have to promise not to tell anyone." _said Sasuke._

"All right." _I said as Sasuke and I did a pinkie swear._

"Sharingan is like this Kekkei Genkai that runs in our family. But only those of the Uchiha can possess this eye tehnique." _explained Sasuke._

"So wait... does Hinata and Suigetsu have it?" _I asked._

"Well... Hinata has Byakugan, Suigetsu has Rinnegan and Karin also has Sharingan." _said Sasuke._

"But I thought you said that only the Uchiha Clan has it." _I said, a little bit confused._

"Well... Karin is my biological sister... except she's one year older than me... and four years younger than Itachi." _said Sasuke._

"Sasuke... how old are you?"_ I asked, curious to know what his real age was._

"Seventeen... how about you?"_ replied Sasuke._

"Seventeen. But... how long have you been seventeen... Sasuke?"_ I asked._

"For a while." _replied Sasuke._

_I was shocked. _"So wait... are you saying that you're just a normal kid, because Tenten said that you were very quiet... so... are you or are not... normal... Sasuke-kun?" _I asked, eager to know the meaning of his existence and what it really was._

"Tenten? Wait... I remember her. She's the girl that introduced you to the Uchiha and the Hozuki clans, didn't she?" _asked Sasuke._

"How do you know her name? And how do you know who she is?" _I asked, shocked and confused._

"That's because I heard her telling you about me and our families." _said Sasuke._

"Hey, at least I don't know everything about you, right? After all, we just met now, didn't we?" _I said, feeling insulted by Sasuke._

"But still... how did you get to my side so fast as I almost got hit by that car? Huh?" _I asked, still wondering how in the world that a man like Sasuke Uchiha would ever get to my side just as I was almost about to be killed by that car._

"Sakura... I told you before: I was standing right next to you." _said Sasuke._

"D-did you follow me?" _I asked, almost about to get mad at him._

"Sakura... I had to do something. What else was I supposed to do? Watch you die?" _asked Sasuke._

"But you appeared out of nowhere! I saw you! These beautiful emerald eyes of mine do not deceive me!" _I said, thinking that Sasuke was calling me a liar._

"Sakura... you can trust me, right?" _asked Sasuke._

"I... I have to get to know you first in order for me to trust you. And then when I finally get the chance to know you, then I can trust you. But now... I don't trust you." _I said as I glared at him._

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura... if only you could see of how stupid you sound right now. Tell you what: How about you and me..." _said Sasuke as he got a little bit closer to me as I asked to myself, _"_What? What?_"_ as he finally said: _"...if you and me... go on a date?"

"D-Date?" _I asked, blushing as my cheeks turned red._

"Because I want to learn more about you... don't you want to know more about me... Sakura? Hmm? Do you?" _said Sasuke with a smirk as he looked at me._

"_I... I almost forgot. Whenever he stares at me, I... I..._" _I said to myself as he chuckled and caressed my lips as he was about to kiss me._

_Just then, Dr. Uchiha opened the bathroom door as he rudely interrupted our almost "first kiss"._

"Oh! I'm sorry. Am I... interrupting anything?" _he asked._

"No. Oh. Sakura, this is my dad, Fugaku... also known as Dr. Uchiha. Dad... this is Sakura." _said Sasuke as I shook Dr. Uchiha's hand. _"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Haruno." _he said._

"Please... just call me Sakura." _I said. I was getting annoyed at how almost everyone was calling me Ms. Haruno instead of my first name, Sakura._

"Well anyway... shouldn't you be in bed?" _he asked._

"Wait... can I just talk to your son for just one more minute?" _I begged._

"Fine. But after that, Sakura... please rest." _said Dr. Uchiha with a sigh as he left the room. Sasuke then closed the bathroom door with us still in there._

"So... what is it you want to ask me, Sakura?" _asked Sasuke._

"Why is it... that... whenever you have Sharingan on... that you always stare at me... Sasuke-kun?" _I asked, eager and too curious to know more about him and his existence._

"Because... I like you... Sakura." _said Sasuke with a smile as my eyes widened in shock. The words kept echoing inside my head as he said that to me for the first time. And here I was feeling sorry that I ever said that I didn't like him._

"So... how about I pick you up tonight at around 8:00?" _asked Sasuke._

"Huh? Y-Yeah." _I said as I snapped out of my trance as he opened the bathroom to which we got out as Jiraiya picked me up later that night. I decided not to tell him that I was going out with Sasuke Uchiha... the son of Fugaku and Mikoto... and brother of Hinata and Itachi Uchiha._


	6. Chapter 6: The Date

SasuSaku: Twilight Chapter 6: The Date

**(NOTE: HI EVERYONE, IT'S AERISUKE HERE... AGAIN! I'M SORRY ABOUT THE CHANGE IN CHARACTERS BUT I HAVE TO SWITCH ALICE AND ROSALIE. SO FROM NOW ON, HINATA WILL PLAY ALICE AND KARIN WILL PLAY ROSALIE. SORRY ABOUT THE CHANGE IN THE CAST OF THESE CHARACTERS. BUT JUST PRETEND THAT SASUKE SAID IN CHAPTER 5 THAT HINATA IS HIS BIOLOGICAL SISTER... NOT KARIN. AND PRETEND THAT HE SAID THAT KARIN IS HIS ADOPTED SISTER WHO PLAYS ROSALIE. SO FROM NOW ON, HINATA WILL BE WITH THE UCHIHAS AND KARIN WILL BE THE HOZUKIS WHICH IS SUIGETSU. BUT ANYWAYS, PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!)**

_After I got ready for my date, I told my dad on where I was going. I lied saying that I was going out with Temari and Tenten. I didn't want him to know that I was dating Sasuke who I later found out that he was a vampire._

"Dad! I'm going out with Temari and Tenten." _I said to Jiraiya._

"Okay. But don't come home _too_ late." said Jiraiya.

"I will!" _I cried as I saw Sasuke's car parked outside of my house. I then went inside his car and sat next to him on the passenger seat next to the driver's seat._

_As Sasuke and I went inside the restaurant that he took me to, the waitress, Mei kept on trying to flirt with Sasuke which made me feel a little bit jealous of her. But of course, she tried to make him date her instead of me due to my large forehead._

_But Sasuke said which made me shocked and blush in embarrassment:_

"She's my girlfriend."

_She then left with the list of the food order that we had ordered. I had ordered a hamburger with french fries while Sasuke surprisingly ordered the same thing that I was having. I noticed that he had ordered a hamburger with french fries and water for the drink... just like me!_

_Finally, Mei came back with our drinks and told us that our food would be here soon._

"Hey... Sasuke-kun?" _I asked after he took a sip of water._

"Did you just order the same food and drink that I was having?" _I asked, shocked._

"What's it to you?" _replied Sasuke._

"I-I was just curious to why you would order the same food and drink as me." _I said._

"Sakura... if ever you order the same food or drink... then I will have the same order as you. Is it or is it not enough... Sakura?" _asked Sasuke with a smirk as he stared at me again with those same Sharingan eyes as he caressed my lips with his left index finger as my eyes began to shake and as my heart began to race. But whenever he stared at me with those Sharingan eyes and tried to kiss me, I couldn't stop thinking about my dream that I had earlier that morning which made my heart pound every time he tried to kiss me. As he was almost about to kiss me, our waitress came back with our food. Afterward, we began eating._

"_He stared at me again. Whenever he stares at me... I... I... I feel like I'm about to pass out._" _I said to myself as Sasuke noticed that I was staring at him._

"What?" _asked Sasuke I snapped out of my trance and said:_

"Huh? What?" _I asked, again embarrassed that I stared at his cold Sharingan eyes again._

"Sakura... were you staring at me again?" _asked Sasuke._

"Again? What do you mean "again"? _I asked._

"Because yesterday, you were staring at me as if... as if you liked me." _said Sasuke with a smirk._

"Will you stop that?" _I asked._

"Stop what?" _asked Sasuke._

"That... that smirk of yours. It's really creeping me out." _I said._

"Why? Does it make me feel... evil?" _asked Sasuke as he whispered the word "evil" in my left ear._

"Well... I don't think you're evil, Sasuke-kun. It just... it just freaks me out." _I said, blushing in embarrassment as my cheeks turned red which made Sasuke begin laughing._

"What? What's so funny?" _I asked as if Sasuke were laughing at me._

"You... Sakura." _said Sasuke._

"What's so funny about me, huh?_" I asked._

"Because I like you... no... I like everything about you... that's what." _said Sasuke with a smile as he put his left hand on my right hand as I realized that we began holding hands. I then felt that same, icy, cold feeling when holding it._

"You know, Sasuke... you're not that bad at all. In fact... I'm starting to like you too."_ I said as we smiled at each other._

_After Sasuke and I finished with our dinner, he dropped me off at my house._

"Well... I guess I'll... see you tomorrow... Sakura." _said Sasuke as I got out of his car._

"Thanks for the ride... Sasuke-kun." _I said as I turned my head around to smile at him._

_He then gave me a kiss on my left cheek. I then blushed in embarrassment as I ran inside the house and saw his car drive away to his home._

_I then did some research on the word vampires._

_**Vampires are **mythological** or **folkloric** beings who subsist by feeding on the life essence (generally in the form of blood) of living creatures, regardless of whether they are **undead** or a living person.**_

_I then did some research on the word, Sharingan._

_**The **__**Sharingan **__**is a **_Dōjutsu__Kekkei Genkai_**, which appears in the members of the **_Uchiha clan_**. It is one of the three great dōjutsu, along with the **_Byakugan_** and the **_Rinnegan_**.**_

_Then finally, I did some research on Sasuke Uchiha._

_**Sasuke Uchiha**__** is a main character in the series and anime, Naruto. Although he starts off as one of the protagonists, as the story progresses, he becomes one of the series' most dynamic major antagonists. Sasuke is one of the two remaining members of the **_Uchiha clan_**, a former member of **_Team Kakashi_**, a **_missing-nin_** from **_Konohagakure_**, and an international criminal.**_

_After I was done with my research by learning more about Sasuke-kun, I then came to a conclusion._

_About three things that I was absolutely positive about Sasuke Uchiha._

_First, Sasuke was a vampire._

_Second, there was a part of him – and I didn't know how potent that part might be – that thirsted for my blood._

_And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. _

**(NOTE: ON THAT PART THAT CONTAINS SASUKE'S BIOGRAPHY, PLEASE PRETEND THAT IT DOESN'T SAY THAT HE'S THE LAST SURVIVOR OF THE UCHIHA CLAN... WELL... IN MY STORY, HE'S NOT THE LAST SURVIVOR OF THE UCHIHA CLAN... HE HAS AN OLDER BROTHER, ITACHI (AS YOU ALREADY KNOW), A MOTHER NAMED MIKOTO AND A FATHER NAMED FUGAKU (AS YOU ALREADY KNOW THAT TOO) AND A SISTER NAMED HINATA (WELL, PRETEND THAT SHE'S HIS SISTER) AND KARIN AND SUIGETSU FROM THE HOZUKI CLAN.)**


	7. Chapter 7: I Know What You Are

SasuSaku: Twilight Chapter 7: I Know What You Are

**(NOTE: I HAD TO COMBINE "THE BLOOD TEST", "I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE", "SASUKE'S PAST", AND "THE KISS" INTO ONE WHOLE CHAPTER. ALSO, THE REASON WHY I SAID THAT KARIN WILL PLAY ROSALIE AND SUIGETSU WILL PLAY EMMETT IS BECAUSE CHERRYBLOSSOMS16 WHO IS ANOTHER AUTHOR OF SAID THAT KARIN SHOULD PLAY ROSALIE AND SUIGETSU SHOULD PLAY EMMETT. OH, AND THE ONLY REASON WHY I MADE ANKO PLAY VICTORIA IS BECAUSE I WANTED TO MAKE HER BE THE BAD GUY (IN THE STORY, AND NOT IN REAL LIFE) BECAUSE VICTORIA IS THE ONE THAT'S IN LOVE WITH JAMES (A.K.A. OROCHIMARU) BECAUSE LIKE JAMES WHO IS AFTER BELLA, OROCHIMARU IS AFTER SAKURA. AND TOWA IS FROM NARUTO: CLASH OF NINJA REVOLUTION 2 & 3... WHICH IS WHY HE'S IN THIS STORY. BUT MAYBE I SHOULD MAKE TOBI/MADARA AS LAURENT INSTEAD OF TOWA. BUT ANYWAYS, PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND THEN TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD DO WITH LAURENT ON WHO HE SHOULD BE PLAYED BY OKAY? THANK YOU!)**

The next day...

_After I woke up and got ready for school, I was surprised to see Sasuke outside my door with his car as he drove me to school._

_When we got there, he disappeared all of a sudden as I walked into class alone._

_Just then, Mr. Baki had given us an assignment: a blood test._

_Afterward, I was forced to partner with Lee who had a crush on me. Of course, each student had to prick themselves with the needles as they decided to give a sample of their blood. Just then, as I saw Lee go up to give a blood sample of his blood by pricking his finger with a needle, I thought of Sasuke and of how I realized that he was a vampire. I then passed out and fell on the floor._

"Sakura!" _cried Naruto who was in my class as he picked me up and carried me to the Health Office._

"Sakura! Sakura! Wake up!" _cried a voice as I woke up and saw a person with onyx eyes staring at me in concern._

_As I looked at the onyx eyes, I then immediately recognized who it was... Sasuke._

"Are you all right?" _he asked in a concerned voice._

"Sasuke... where am I?" _I asked._

"You're in the Health Office. Your friend, Naruto dropped you off here and immediately told me what happened in class." _said Sasuke._

"Wait... how did you get here?" _I asked._

"Um... Naruto? Can you go back to class and tell everyone that Sakura's all right? And... tell all of her teachers and friends that she's going home early." _said Sasuke as he looked at Naruto then winked at me._

"Okay. See you tomorrow, Sakura-chan!" _said Naruto with a smile as he left the Health Office and went back to class._

"Now then... you were saying... Sakura?" _asked Sasuke._

"How did you get to the Health Office?" _I asked, confused._

"Well... I heard that you fainted in Biology which made Naruto bring you here. But like I said before: when he dropped you off here, he immediately told me what happened to you in class." _explained Sasuke._

"But... I saw you disappear as you were walking me to class... I saw you, Sasuke! I swear!" _I said almost panicking._

"Sakura... calm down, okay? Look... how about... you spend the rest of the day with me?" _asked Sasuke as he looked at me._

"That's why you sent Naruto back to class... isn't it... Sasuke?" _I asked as he giggled at me and smiled... then smirked._

_Later that day..._

_As I ended up spending the rest of the day with Sasuke, he took me to some forest that was very familiar to me. I remembered that Jiraiya had told me that the three of us (as in me, my mother, and Jiraiya), used to go camping out here in this forest. They called this forest... The Forest Of Death. I remember that I first camped out here when I was only seven years old. No... it was not only The Haruno Clan that went to The Forest Of Death... but it was also The Uzumaki Clan that went here. I remember that this was the place where I met Naruto for the first time._

"Well... do you recognize this place... Sakura?" _asked Sasuke as he finally spoke after not talking to me while we were on our way here._

"Of course I do... this is... The Forest Of Death. My father, Jiraiya, and my mother, Tsunade went camping here about 10 years ago. This is also where I first met Naruto." _I said._

"Sakura... you don't have a crush on Naruto... do you?" _asked Sasuke._

"No! We're just friends, Sasuke! What makes you think that?" _I asked._

"Because... I think he likes you." _said Sasuke as my eyes widened in shock._

"Sasuke... Naruto only thinks of me as a friend... rather than a girlfriend." _I said._

"Well anyway... I want to share a story with you. Would you care to listen?" _asked Sasuke as I nodded my head._

"But first.. I know who and what you are, Sasuke." _I said._

"Y-You do?" _asked Sasuke in shock._

"Yes. Your skin is icy cold. You never go out in the sunlight. And sometimes when you stare at me, you always have your Sharingan on." _I said._

"Wait... how do you know that?" _asked Sasuke as he got a little closer to me._

"I did some research on your biography and about the Sharingan. And... I also found out one more thing." _I said._

"What?" _asked Sasuke._

"You're-" _I said as I turned around not facing him and looking the other way._

_Sasuke then stood right behind me as I felt his breath whispering in my ear as he said:  
_

"Say it, Sakura. Say it so the whole world can hear." _said Sasuke._

_I finally blurted out the word as I said:_

"Vampire."

"Sakura... are you afraid of me?" _asked Sasuke as he put his left hand on my chin and turned my face to face him as he gave me a serious look._

"No. But... I want to know... how you became a vampire." _I said as I faced him._

"Okay. But if I tell you... you have to promise not to tell anyone... especially your dad... and your mom." _said Sasuke._

"I promise." _I said._

"Well... it all started four years ago."

_Flashback..._

"_I was walking home from school. I had already attended Forks Academy before I attended Forks High. And then... somehow... I got lost. Then... as I turned around around, I saw this... man... with white skin... long black hair... and golden eyes. I was frightened of this man." said Sasuke._

"_What was his name?" I asked._

"_His name was... Orochimaru." said Sasuke as my eyes widened in shock as he continued his story._

"_Sasuke... what are you doing here... so... alone?" "he asked me with a smirk and did an evil chuckle. My eyes began widening in shock as I became frightened of him._

"_H-How do you know my name?" "I asked. He then replied:"_

"_You are the son of Fugaku and Mikoto... and the brother of Itachi and Hinata Uchiha... are you not?"_

"_How do you know who I am... and how do you know my family?" "I asked again as he put his left hand on my right cheek as I began to feel how cold his hand was._

"_Oh... let's just say... I know a lot about the Uchiha Clan... and the Hozuki Clan." "He said with an evil chuckle as I thought about Karin and Suigetsu."_

"_But you... you would make a perfect slave for me. And now... it's time for your punishment!" "Orochiamru cried as he highered his neck and twisted it and then bit the left side of my neck as something called The Curse Mark appeared on my neck. He then disappeared as I fell to the ground, unconscious. But luckily, my father, Fugaku, Karin, and Suigetsu found me and took me back home."_

"_But when I awoke, I realized that my whole family had also been turned into vampires as well. But Fugaku vowed that he would keep me away from Orochimaru's clutches. But... my innoncence was lost... and... something inside of me changed that day."_

_End of flashback..._

"But then... when I first saw you... I immediately began... to fall in love with you. But... I fear that Orochimaru is going to find you... and kill you... to get to me." _said Sasuke as he was done finishing his story._

"But... let me show you of why I never go in the sunlight..." _said Sasuke as he took off his shirt and __went into the sunlight as the rays of the sun were shining in the forest and through the trees._

_I was horrified at what I saw. Sasuke's skin began to turn white._

"_Sasuke-kun..._" _I said to myself._

"This is why... we never go in the sunlight... vampires hate sunlight. And if vampires like my family stood in the sunlight... then we could melt. But... do you now understand Sakura... of why we never go in the sunlight... and of why we're like this?" _asked Sasuke._

"Sasuke... I-I'm sorry I asked. I just... didn't know. I didn't know." _I said as Sasuke put his shirt back on and walked towards me._

"Come... I'm taking you home." _as I climbed on his back and as he flew back to my house with me on his back._

_Later that night..._

_It turned out that Jiraiya was still at work... I then thought that maybe he was working overtime._

_When Sasuke and I got inside the house, we went into my bedroom. _

"Sasuke... how long have you been a vampire?" _I asked._

"Well... Orochimaru turned me into a vampire at thirteen... in fact... my whole family had been turned into vampires at thirteen... so Karin... Suigetsu... Itachi... Hinata... and myself were the only ones that stopped aging. But my father and mother stopped aging somewhere in their 40's." _said Sasuke._

Sasuke then looked at me and said:

"Sakura... can I... can I try something on you?"

"What is it... Sasuke-kun?" _I asked._

"Close your eyes." _said Sasuke as I closed my eyes. Suddenly, I could feel his tongue go inside my mouth. I then realized... that he was kissing me._

_I then remembered my dream that I had when we shared our first kiss._

"Stop!" _he said as he stopped kissing me as he bumped the closet that had my clothes in it._

"I'm... I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun." _I said._

"No... I'm the one who should be sorry... I... I couldn't control myself. But Sakura..." _he said as he looked at me._

"Yes?" _I asked as he replied:_

"Can I... can I spend the night with you?"

"But... vampires don't sleep... do they?" _I asked._

"Well... not me. But... I'll just lay down right next you. And when you wake up, I'll be right by your side." _said Sasuke with a smile._

"So what you're saying is... when I wake up... you'll still be there." _I said._

"Right." _said Sasuke as he laid down to my left and fell asleep as I fell asleep with him._

"Good night... Sasuke-kun." _I said to myself as he kissed my forehead and said:_

"Good night... Sakura." _as he fell asleep._


	8. Chapter 8: Meet The Uchihas

SasuSaku: Twilight Chapter 8: Meet The Uchihas

**(NOTE: HEY GUYS, IT'S AERISUKE HERE. I'M SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT ON CHAPTER 8... HEY, IT RHYMES! BUT ANYWAY... I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT NOT POSTING CHAPTER 8 OF THE SASUSAKU VERSION OF TWILIGHT. IT'S JUST THAT I HAVE ALL THESE OTHER STORIES TO WORK ON. BUT... I'M THINKING OF A PERSON WHO WOULD PLAY LAURENT BECAUSE MRSAKURAA (ONE OF MY REVIEWERS) SAID THAT KISAME SHOULD PLAY THE PART OF LAURENT. BUT... I'M STILL TRYING TO DECIDE BETWEEN KABUTO OR KISAME AS LAURENT. BUT TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. ANYWAYS, PLEASE ENJOY CHAPTER 8 OF SASUSAKU: TWILIGHT. ALSO, IN THIS CHAPTER, SAKURA GETS TO MEET SASUKE'S FAMILY. YOU MAY ALSO NOTICE THAT SASUSAKU ARE IN LOVE. AND THAT'S WHEN SASUSAKU WAS BORN IN THE TWILIGHT SAGA!)**

_When I woke up the next morning, Sasuke was laying right beside me... just like he promised. I then rubbed my nose against his. I then said:_

"Good morning, sleepyhead." _as I started kissing his lips._

"Good morning." _he mumbled._

"Did you sleep well, my love?" _I asked as he opened his eyes and said with a smile:  
_

"I always sleep well... when I'm with you."

"Oh, Sasuke-kun..." _I said._

_He then kissed my big forehead and said:_

"You have such a gorgeous forehead, Sakura."

"And you have such beautiful onyx eyes. Your onyx eyes are so beautiful... that they'd make any woman want to fall in love with you." _I said in a sexy way as I smirked at him._

"And you have such beautiful emerald eyes. Your emerald eyes are so beautiful... that they'd make any man want to fall in love with you, Sakura." _said Sasuke as he smirked back at me._

_I then kissed Sasuke's lips and said:_

"I love you."

_To which he kissed my lips and said:_

"I love you."

"Hey Sakura..." _said Sasuke as he looked at me._

"Huh? What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?" _I asked as I looked at him._

"Are you... doing anything after school today?" _he asked me._

"Uh... no." _I said._

"Oh... okay." _said Sasuke._

"Well... it's Friday so we don't have homework." _I said._

"Great!" _said Sasuke._

"Why? What's the big rush... Sasuke-kun?" _I asked._

"I was wondering if... if you would like to go and meet my family?" _said Sasuke._

"Wait... you mean... I'm meeting your parents?" _I asked in shock._

"Well... not just my parents... you also get to meet my siblings, Hinata, Itachi, Karin, and Suigetsu." _said Sasuke._

"I think I know who they are." _I said._

"You do?" _asked Sasuke._

"Yeah. Tenten told me about you and your siblings." _I said._

"She didn't tell that we were all vampires... did she?" _asked Sasuke as he raised his left eyebrow._

"No. She just said that you were quiet, and that you were a pretty weird kid... uh... no offense." _I said afraid that I was hurting Sasuke's feelings._

"Well... I am sometimes kind of quiet and weird when I'm around people... which is why I don't open up to them... except my family... and you, Sakura." _said Sasuke as he got closer to my face with a smile._

"I'm going to take a shower. Wait... do vampires take showers?" _I asked as I was about to leave my room but then looked back at him._

"No. Because if we take showers, we might disintegrate and sometimes melt." _said Sasuke._

"But... vampires don't melt... do they... Sasuke-kun?" _I asked as I raised my right eyebrow._

"Sakura... remember what I told you of why vampires don't come into the sunlight?" _asked Sasuke as I remembered what he said about why vampires never go into the sunlight._

_Flashback..._

"_But... let me show you of why I never go in the sunlight..." said Sasuke as he took off his shirt and went into the sunlight as the rays of the sun were shining in the forest and through the trees._

_I was horrified at what I saw. Sasuke's skin began to turn white._

"_Sasuke-kun..." I said to myself._

"_This is why... we never go in the sunlight... vampires hate sunlight. And if vampires like my family stood in the sunlight... then we could melt. But... do you now understand Sakura... of why we never go in the sunlight... and of why we're like this?" asked Sasuke._

"_Sasuke... I-I'm sorry I asked. I just... didn't know. I didn't know." I said as Sasuke put his shirt back on and walked towards me._

_End of flashback..._

"You melt." _I said._

"That's right... now you're getting it... or aren't you?" _asked Sasuke with a smirk._

_I then realized that whenever I looked at Sasuke's smirk, I started to kind of like it... except if he was going to do anything bad to me. But he would never do anything to hurt me... he was my soul mate... my whole word... he was everything to me. But whenever I would see Sasuke smirk at me in a playful way, I would sometimes smile at him.. because I was in love with him... as he was in love with me. It was almost like the Disney movie Beauty And The Beast... I was Belle... or also known as Beauty... and Sasuke was the beast... except... Sasuke would be a vampire... forever._

_I then smiled at him and said:  
_

"I love you... Sasuke-kun." _as I walked up to him and kissed him._

"I love you, too... Sakura." _said Sasuke as he kissed me back._

_I then left my room as Sasuke said that he'd be waiting for me in my bedroom until I was done with my shower._

_After I was done with my shower, I got ready for school as I got inside Sasuke's car which was an Explorer. As I got inside Sasuke's car, I noticed that he put on his Ipod and put on some Japanese music. He then played the song, "Seishun Kyousoukyoku" on his Ipod and started the car after we put our seatbelts on and drove to school._

_I then listened to the lyrics as it went:_

_hikarabita kotoba o tsunaide  
sore demo boku no shinpuru na  
omoi o tsutaetai dake na no  
fukinukeru kusunda ano hi no kaze wa  
kinou no haikyo ni uchisutete_

kimi to warau ima o ikiru no da  
sore de mo kono dekigoto ga kimi o kurushimeru daro  
dakara koso sayonara nanda

kono mama nani mo nokorazu ni  
anata to wakachiau dake  
yagate bokura wa sore ga subete da to ki ga tsuite  
kanashimi ga hoho o tsutatte  
namida no kawa ni naru dake  
yureru omoi wa tsuyoi uzu ni natte  
tokeau no yo

_As I listened to the song, I asked Sasuke:_

"So... you like Japanese music, Sasuke-kun?"

_He then replied:_

"Well... most of the time. But sometimes I listen to love songs. I don't like Rap... I don't like Hip-Hop. But I really like some of Michael Jackson's songs... like Thriller!" **(NOTE: R.I.P. MICHAEL JACKSON... YOU WILL BE DEEPLY MISSED MY YOUR FANS... YOUR FAMILY AND YOUR FRIENDS.)**

"Really? Me too!" _I cried as my eyes grew big as I had a big smile on my face._

"Well... what kind of music do you like, Sakura?" _Sasuke asked I replied:_

"Well... as far as me liking Michael Jackson's music... I also like The Backstreet Boys' songs... I like love songs... I listen to a little bit of Rap... I like songs that are played on the piano such as George Winston... I like songs from movies... such as "I Don't Want To Miss A Thing" by Aerosmith from the movie, Armageddon. I kind of like a little bit of Japanese music. I also kind of like Rock & Roll. Do you like Rock & Roll, Sasuke-kun?"

"Not really. Well... I like a little bit." _said Sasuke._

"Do you ever listen to the music on the radio?" _I asked._

"Sometimes... but not recently." _he replied._

"Do you ever listen to sad love songs?" _I asked._

"Sakura... I listen to all kinds of love songs... don't you?" _he replied with a smirk._

"Yeah. But... I also like some of Meatloaf's songs." _I said._

"Well... how about we play Meatloaf?" _asked Sasuke._

"You like Meatloaf too... Sasuke-kun?" _I asked._

"Yes. We could change the song." _said Sasuke._

"Sure." _I said as Sasuke changed the song Seishun Kyousoukyoku to "Paradise By The Dashboard Lights" as Sasuke and I began singing to the song:_

Sasuke:  
_I remember every little thing  
As if it happened only yesterday  
Parking by the lake  
And there was not another car in sight  
And I never had a girl  
Looking any better than you did  
And all the kids at school  
They were wishing they were me that night_

And now our bodies are oh so close and tight  
_It never felt so good, it never felt so right  
And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife  
Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife  
C'mon, hold on tight  
C'mon, hold on tight_

_Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night  
I can see paradise by the dashboard light_

Sakura:  
_Ain't no doubt about it we were doubly blessed  
'Cause we were barely seventeen  
And we were barely dressed_

Both:

_Ain't no doubt about it  
Baby got to go out and shout it  
Ain't no doubt about it  
We were doubly blessed_

Sasuke:  
_Cause we were barely seventeen  
And we were barely dressed_

Baby don'cha hear my heart  
You got it drowing out the radio  
I've been waiting so long  
For you to come along and have some fun  
And I gotta let you know  
No you're never gonna regret it  
So open up your eyes, I got a big surprise  
It'll feel all right  
Well I wanna make you motor run

And now our bodies are oh so close and tight  
It never felt so good, it never felt so right  
And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife  
Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife  
C'mon, Hold on tight  
C'mon, Hold on tight

Both:

_Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night  
I can see paradise by the dashboard light  
Paradise by the dashboard light_

You got to do what you can  
And let Mother Nature do the rest  
Ain't no doubt about it  
We were doubly blessed  
'Cause we were barely seventeen  
And we were barely -

We're gonna go all the way tonight  
We're gonna go all the way  
And tonight's the night

_As Sasuke and I were singing the song dring the radio broadcast, Sasuke stopped the car as we began making out._

Radio Broadcast:

_OK, here we go, we got a real pressure cooker going here  
Two down, nobody on, no score, bottom of the ninth  
There's the wind-up, and there it is  
A line shot up the middle, look at him go  
This boy can really fly  
He's rounding first and really turning it on now  
He's not letting up at all, he's gonna try for second  
The ball is bobbled out in the center  
And here's the throw and what a throw  
He's gonna slide in head first  
Here he comes, he's out  
No, wait, safe, safe at second base  
This kid really makes things happen out there  
Batter steps up to the plate  
Here's the pitch, he's going  
Amd what a jump he's got  
He's trying for third  
Here's the throw  
It's in the dirt, safe a third  
Holw cow, stolen base  
He's taking a pretty big lead out there  
Almost daring them to pick him off  
The pitcher glances over, winds-up and it's bunted  
Bunted down the third base line  
__The suicide squeeze is on  
Here he comes, squeeze play, it's gonna be close  
Here's the throw, here's the play at the plate  
Holy cow, I think he's gonna make it_

_We then stopped making out as I sang:_

Sakura:  
_Stop right there  
I gotta know right now  
Before we go any further_

Do you love me?  
Will you love me forever?  
Do you need me?  
Will you make me so happy  
For the rest of my life?  
Will you take me away  
And will you make me your wife?  
Do you love me  
Will you love me forever?  
Do you need me  
Will you make me so happy  
For the rest of my life?  
Will you take me away  
And will you make me your wife?

I gotta know right now  
Before we go any further  
Do you love me  
Will you love me forever

Sasuke:

_Let me sleep on it  
Baby, baby let me sleep on it  
Let me sleep on it  
And I'll give you an answer in the morning_

Let me sleep on it  
Baby, baby let me sleep on it  
Let me sleep on it  
And I'll give you an answer in the morning

Let me sleep on it  
_Baby, baby let me sleep on it  
Let me sleep on it  
And I'll give you an answer in the morning_

Sakura:

_I gotta know right now  
Do you love me?  
Will you love me forever?  
Do you need me?  
Will you make me so happy  
For the rest of my life?  
Will you take me away?  
And will you make me your wife?  
I gotta know right now?  
Before we go any further?  
Do you love me?  
And will you love me forever_

_What's it gonna be, Sasuke?_

_C'mon, I can wait all night!  
What's it gonna be, Sasuke?  
Yes or no?_

_What's it gonna be, Sasuke?_

"_Yes," or "No"?_

Sasuke:  
_Let me sleep on it  
Baby, baby let me sleep on it  
Let me sleep on it  
And I'll give you an answer in the morning  
Let me sleep on it_

Sakura:

_Will you love me forever?_

Sasuke:  
_I couldn't take it any longer  
Lord I was crazed  
And when the feeling came upon me  
Like a tidal wave  
__I started swearing to my god  
And on my mother's grave  
That I would love you to the end of time  
I swore I would love you to the end of time_

So now I'm praying for the end of time  
To hurry up and arrive  
'Cause if I gotta spend another minute with you  
I don't think that I can really survive  
I'll never break my promise or forget my vow  
But God only knows what I can do right now  
I'm praying for the end of time  
So I can end my time with you

_It was long ago and it was far away,  
And it was so much better than it is today._

Sakura:  
_It never felt so good, It never felt so right  
And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife._

_After the song was finished, we had already arrived at the school. Everyonr then gave us weird looks... including Tenten, Naruto, Temari, and Lee._

"What? What are you all looking at?" _asked Sasuke as he gave them a weird look._

"We were just worried that you guys might have gone crazy." _said Tenten._

"Sorry, everyone. Anyway, can Sasuke and I have some privacy alone, please?" _I asked as everyone walked away and headed to class._

"Come on. Let's go... Sasuke-kun." _I said as I looked back at Sasuke._

"Right behind you, Sakura... I'm right behind you." _said Sasuke as he kissed my lips._

"I love you." _I said._

"I love you." _replied Sasuke as I did a small giggle as we walked to class together hand-in-hand._

_Throughout the rest of the day, Sasuke and I were always together. It's like we were two peas in a pod. Even Tenten, Temari, Naruto, Lee, and some of the students started to notice._

_Then, it was lunchtime later that day. Sasuke and I had a lunch table in the cafeteria all to ourselves._

_Temari, Tenten, Lee, and Naruto all shared a table. Of course, they all noticed that I had started spending more time with than I did with them._

"Hey... Temari..." _said Tenten._

"Yeah? What is it, Tenten?" _asked Temari._

"Do you notice anything... different about Sakura lately?" _asked Tenten as she looked at me and Sasuke spending time together._

"Yeah." _said Temari._

"I notice that... Sakura's starting to spend more time with that Sasuke guy rather than us. I mean... just look at them, Temari. Look at them. They're talking... they're laughing... they're having a good time... and on top of that... they're even kissing! They're like... a married couple... no... more than that... Sasuke treats Sakura like a princess... and while she's the princess... he's her knight in shining armor. Temari... do you think Sakura's... lovesick?" _asked Tenten as she was talking about me and Sasuke to Temari._

"What? Are you... jealous, Tenten?" _asked Temari as she looked at Tenten._

"A little... okay... maybe a lot. I mean... she doesn't spend time with us anymore like she used to." _said Tenten._

"So what are you saying? Are you saying we should... break them up?" _asked Temari._

"No. But if we tried to, then Sakura wouldn't speak to us again. It's best not go there." _said Tenten._

"Tenten... I think they're in love. Maybe that's why Sakura doesn't spend time with us like she used to when she first came to Forks High School." _said Temari._

"Yeah. And on top of that... when she first came here to Forks High School... she never spent time with Sasuke that much when she first met him. And... now look, Temari... they look so... happy, together." _said Tenten as she smiled at me and Sasuke._

_Just then, she saw Sasuke whisper in my ear as he said to me:_

"Hey, Sakura... do you want to go to my house to meet my family?"

"Why?" _I asked._

"'Cause I want to take you out of school early." _said Sasuke._

"Sounds like a plan. But wait..." _I said grabbing his right hand with my left hand._

"What?" _asked Sasuke as he turned around to face me._

"Can I at least... say goodbye to my friends first... Sasuke-kun?" _I asked._

"Sure. I'll wait outside for you, Sakura." _said Sasuke as he kissed my right cheek and exited the cafeteria._

_I then walked toward Tenten's table where Naruto, Lee, and Temari were sitting with her._

"Sakura... what is up with you and Sasuke Uchiha lately?" _asked Tenten._

"We're boyfriend and girlfriend." _I said._

"Already?" _asked a shocked Naruto._

"Yes, Naruto... already. But anyway... can you... tell Mr. Baki that... I went home early... because I didn't feel good? Can you tell him that? Please, Tenten, Temari, Lee, and Naruto?" _I begged._

"Okay. See you on Monday, Sakura." _said Tenten._

"Yeah. See you Monday." _I said as I left the cafeteria and snuck out of the school as I met Sasuke outside of the school. I then got on his Explorer as he drove us to his house._

_When we got to his house, I saw his family eating dinner because it was already sunset by the time that we got to The Uchiha House._

"Mom! Dad! Itachi! Suigetsu! Hinata! Karin! I'm home!" _cried Sasuke as the two of us got in his house._

"Hello there, Sasuke. Welcome home, dear." _said his mother, Mikoto as he hugged me._

"Mom, this is my girlfriend... Sakura Haruno... the daughter of the police chief, Jiraiya Haruno." _said Sasuke as he introduced me to his mom._

"Hi... it's nice to meet you, Mrs. Uchiha." _I said as I shook her hand._

"Please... just call me Mikoto." _said Mikoto as I turned my attention to Fugaku, Sasuke's father._

"Hey... I remember you... you're Dr. Uchiha." _I said._

"So we meet again, Sakura. How are you feeling?" _asked Fugaku._

"Pretty good." _I said with a smile._

"Oh... and you can call me Fugaku." _said Fugaku._

_Just then, Itachi sang in a teasing way:_

_Sasuke and Sakura sitting in a tree_

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G_

_First comes love_

_Then comes marriage_

_Then comes Sakura with the baby carriage!_

"Let me guess... you're Itachi." _I said, smiling._

"Yes... you must be Sakura. Sasuke never shuts up about you." _said Itachi._

_I then looked at Sasuke as he started blushing while looking at me as I started blushing, too, while looking at him._

"I'm Hinata... Sasuke's sister." _said Hinata as she walked up to me and introduced herself._

"I know who you are. You're Hinata... you're Itachi... your Karin... and you're Suigestu Hozuki." _I said as I pointed at each and everyone of them._

"How do you know who we are?" _asked Itachi as his eyes widened in shock._

"My friend, Tenten told me who you were." _I said._

"She didn't tell you about our vampire existence, did she?" _asked Itachi._

"She hasn't the slightest clue on who you guys are. All she ever told me as that you guys were pretty weird. But I think you're all really cool! Especially Sasuke, of course." _I said as I looked at Sasuke as he gave me an Eskimo Kiss._

"Anyway... I'm going to show Sakura around the house." _said Sasuke as he grabbed my right hand with his left hand and after he showed me his parent's room, he showed me Itachi's room that he had all to himself. He then showed me Karin's and Suigetsu's room which was kind of strange because they shared a bed together... except they were siblings. Suigetsu laid on the right side of the bed while Karin laid on the left side of the bed. Fugaku also laid on the right side of the bed that he shared with Mikoto while she slept on the left side of the bed. Finally, he showed me his room._

"...and this... is where I sleep..." _said Sasuke as he and I went inside his room._

"You share a bunk bed?" _I asked as he replied:_

"Well... Hinata sleeps on the top bed... and I sleep on the bottom bed." _said Sasuke as he sat on his bed._

"You have a cool house... and a cool family, Sasuke... they all seem... very nice." _I said with a smile._

"So are you." _said Sasuke with a smile._

"Oh, you..." _I said as Sasuke and I began making out again._

_I then began to realize that the more that I spent time with Sasuke, the more our love became stronger. And the more that our love grew stronger, the more that we fell deeper and deeper in love with each other._

**(NOTE: SORRY IF THE CHAPTER IS SO LONG. I WANTED TO INCLUDE SASUKE AND SAKURA SINGING IN THE CAR, FALLING IN LOVE, AND SAKURA MEETING SASUKE'S FAMILY. BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER AS MUCH AS I DID. OH, AND I APOLOGIZE ABOUT THE WAIT ON CHAPTER 8. IT'S JUST THAT I HAVE ALMOST A LOT OF STORIES TO FINISH AND I DON'T KNOW IF I'LL BE ABLE TO FINISH IT ALL IN TIME BECAUSE I'LL BE SO BUSY LATER ON IN MY LIFE. BUT ANYWAYS (AND AS ALWAYS), READ AND REVIEW.)**


	9. Chapter 9: The Game: Meet Orochimaru!

SasuSaku: Twilight Chapter 9: The Game: Meet Orochimaru!

**(NOTE: I APOLOGIZE ABOUT THE CHANGE IN ONE OF THE CHARACTERS... AGAIN! SO FROM NOW ON, KABUTO WILL PLAY LAURENT BECAUSE I THINK LAURENT WORKS FOR JAMES IN TWILIGHT... LIKE KABUTO WORKS FOR OROCHIMARU IN BOTH NARUTO AND NARUTO SHIPPUDEN. ANYWAYS, PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. OH... AND IN THIS CHAPTER, THIS IS WHERE YOU _REALLY _GET TO MEET OROCHIMARU BECAUSE WHEN SASUKE WAS TELLING THE STORY OF HOW HE WAS TURNED INTO A VAMPIRE BY OROCHIMARU, THAT WAS ONLY A FLASHBACK THAT HE HAD. BUT NOW... THIS IS WHERE YOU GET TO _REALLY _KNOW AND MEET OROCHIMARU. BUT ANYWAYS, PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!)**

_The next day... _

_The next morning, Sasuke and I woke up after I ended up laying next to Sasuke in his bed. When I woke up, I notice that Sasuke was gone. I then went downstairs to his room and noticed that he was with his family._

"Oh! Good morning, Sakura! Did you sleep well?" _asked Mikoto._

"Yes. I did. Thank you." _I said with a smile._

"Sakura... me and my family are playing baseball. Would you care to join us?" _asked Sasuke._

"But... I thought vampires don't play baseball." _I said, confused._

"Hey... Sakura... in my vampire family... we play baseball." _said Sasuke with a smile._

"So... will you join us, Sakura?" _asked Hinata._

"Of course I will!" _I said with a smile._

"Great! Let's go!" _cried Sasuke as me and The Uchihas went outside to play baseball._

_Later that day..._

_I was playing baseball with the Uchihas. But just as Itachi batted the ball, a group of 2 men and a woman came by._

_I recognized the black-haired man with white skin and yellow eyes to be Orochimaru. _

_I then saw a man with onyx eyes (like Sasuke) except he wore glasses and had a dark purple shirt with a white undershirt and a white obi around his waist worn with an angle. He also had dark purple pants and a shuriken hoister on his right leg. _

_Then, I took a look at the woman that was with them. She had violet hair with light brown, pupil-less eyes. As for her hair, she had a ponytail that was somewhat spiky. She seemed to be wearing a tan overcoat that was completed with a mesh body suit that stretched down from her neck that was down to her thighs. She even had a dark orange skirt while wearing a headband that had a note on it. I then realized that she was a Sound Ninja... which was kind of strange because Orochimaru and the other man did not wear a headband but her. She also wore some kind of pendant._

"I believe you dropped this." _said the man as he picked up the baseball._

_He then looked at Sasuke and said:_

"Wait... I remember you... you're the man that Lord Orochimaru turned as a vampire... as well as your other family members. Yes... I know who you are now. Lord Orochimaru spoke an awful lot about you... Sasuke Uchiha." _said the man as my eyes widened in shock as I was surprised that he even knew Sasuke's name._

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi. This is Anko Mitarashi, and this is-" _said the man who was now called Kabuto as Sasuke interrupted him by saying:_

"I know who he is."

"So... we meet again... Sasuke..." _said the other man who I then knew as Orochimaru spoke._

"Orochimaru." _said Sasuke. _

"_So... this is the man... that gave Sasuke the Curse Mark... and turned him into a vampire? This... is Orochimaru? This is him?" I asked myself as my pupil shrunk (not literally) as I became scared of him._

"So... Sasuke... I see you brought a little snack." _said Orochimaru as he stuck out his tongue in a circular motion and put it back in as he looked at me._

"Back off, Orochimaru. Sakura's with us... and I will not let you touch her or harm her." _said Sasuke as he took out his katana._

_Orochimaru then laughed and said:_

"Oh, really?"

"Itachi... Hinata... get Sakura out of here." _said Sasuke._

"But... Sasuke!" _cried Hinata as I grabbed his left hand with my right and said:_

"No!"

_He then looked at me as his family gasped as his parents were murmuring while Itachi, Hinata, Karin, and Suigetsu gasped._

"Sakura... what are you doing? You're going to be killed!" _cried Sasuke._

"Sasuke! I can't watch you die!" _I said as I started to sob._

"Sakura... look at me." _said Sasuke as he gave me that same serious look at the time when I told him that I knew that he was a vampire._

"Look... I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe and out of harm's way. So please, Sakura... just do what I say... and go with Hinata and Itachi... do you understand?" _asked Sasuke as I ended up nodding my head._

"Sasuke-kun... I love you." _I said._

"I love you, too... and always remember, Sakura... if something ever happens to me... I will always love you... and I will always be with you... forever. I just wanted you to know... that I'm here for you, Sakura." _said Sasuke as he kissed me passionately as I feared that that'd be the last time that I'd ever see my love... Sasuke Uchiha... alive._

"Come on! Let's go, Sakura!" _cried Itachi as he got me and Hinata inside the truck as I got inside the truck as Sasuke and I looked back at each other both fearing that we'd never see each other... ever again._

_As Itachi started the car after we got in our seats, Sasuke and I looked at each other as I sat in the back as I was almost in between Hinata and Itachi. I then had tears in my eyes as I began to cry again._

_I then went to Itachi's side on the driver's seat and leaned my head on his shoulder as he put his right arm on me while his left hand was on the wheel as he said:_

"Hey... Sakura... don't worry... it's going to be okay. Sasuke will be just fine. And after he's done fighting with Orochimaru, then he'll meet us later. Just calm down, Sakura."

_But I still continued to cry. I just stand the thought of being without Sasuke. Usually, we were inseparable. But this was the first time that I ever separated from him... ever since we fell in love with each other. In fact, I started to miss him already. I started to miss his smile, his smirk, his onyx eyes, the way that he would stare at me with his Sharingan eyes, the way that he would kiss me, the taste of his kisses, the touch of his hair whenever my fingers went on it while I was kissing him, the scent of his skin, how would always comfort me when I was feeling down. But most of all... I missed the way that he used to say, "I love you." to me._

_Meanwhile with Orochimaru, Kabuto, Anko, and Sasuke..._

"Kabuto... Anko... you take care of Sasuke. I'm going to find that Sakura girl." _said Orochimaru as he jumped and flew as he went on his search to find me._

"No! Don't!" _cried Sasuke as he got punched by Kabuto._

"Ah, ah, ah, you're fighting us, now, Sasuke. You shouldn't be worrying about your precious Sakura. Why... by the time that Lord Orochimaru finds her, he'll kill her and your precious Sakura... will be dead!" _cried Kabuto as he was talking about me to Sasuke._

"No! You stay away from her! I'm not through with you yet!" _cried Sasuke as he began fighting Anko and Kabuto._

_After the battle..._

_Sasuke had won the battle as Kabuto and Anko were knocked to the ground. He then ran to catch up to me and Hinata and Itachi to make sure I was all right. Little did he know... that Orochimaru was following me._


	10. Chapter 10: Orochimaru Bites Sakura!

SasuSaku: Twilight Chapter 10: Orochimaru Bites Sakura!

**(NOTE: I HAVE TO ADMIT THAT THE LAST CHAPTER WAS REALLY SAD. BUT IN THIS ONE, I HAD TO INCLUDE THE PART WHERE SAKURA SAYS GOODBYE TO HER FATHER, JIRAIYA. BUT I DON'T WANT TO SPOIL ANYTHING ELSE. BUT ANYWAYS, PLEASE ENJOY THE CHAPTER!)**

_After we left Anko, Kabuto, and Sasuke, Itachi and Hinata ended up dropping me off at my house._

"Wait... Itachi... why are we here? Orochimaru is coming, isn't he?" _I asked, a little bit panicked._

"Sakura... look. Before we head back to our house, I want you to pack your things." _Itachi replied._

"But Itachi... what should I say to my father, Jiraiya?" _I asked, still a little bit freaked out over the whole "Orochimaru's coming to get me." thing._

"Just say that... just say that you hate it here in Forks... and that you're going back home to Phoenix to stay with your mom." _said Itachi._

_I then nodded my head and hurried to the house and slammed the door and ran upstairs, crying, and slammed my bedroom door and locked it from the inside._

_Jiraiya then came into my room and said:_

"Sakura? Sakura, are you all right?" _as he knocked my door._

"No, I'm not all right!" _I sobbed._

"What are you talking about, Sakura? Did something happen between you and that Sasuke guy?" _asked Jiraiya._

"No!" _I shouted._

"Then what's wrong? Did he break up with you?" _asked Jiraiya._

"No!" _I shouted again._

"Then what happened, Sakura? Tell me!" _cried Jiraiya._

"I broke up with him!" _I cried as I unlocked my door and got my backpack on._

"Sakura, where are you going?" _asked Jiraiya._

"I'm going home." _I said, still crying as the tears continued to trickle down my face._

"What? Home? But Sakura... you can't go! You can't be serious!" _cried Jiraiya in shock._

"I want to go. Just leave me alone, Dad." _I said, still crying._

"But I thought you liked that Sasuke guy." _said Jiraiya._

"I _ do – _but that's the problem. I don't want to end up in this stinking town like Mom did. I do not want to make the same mistake that she did. Please... just let me go, Jiraiya." _I said as I looked at him, kissed his left cheek goodbye as I left my house as Jiraiya's eyes grew solemn as he remembered my mother's words._

_I then got inside Itachi's truck and climbed into the back seat._

"So? How did it go?" _asked Itachi._

"I told to let me go... like my mom did when she divorced him." _I said as I calmed down._

"Sakura... you did the right thing." _said Hinata as she felt sorry for me that I had to leave my father like that._

_Itachi then drove us to a hotel where we'd be hiding due to Orochimaru coming to get me... no... KILL ME!_

_As we got inside the hotel, Hinata did Byakugan to see what was going on between Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin, Mikoto, and Fugaku._

"Hinata... what do you see?" _asked Itachi._

"I-I see... Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin, Father and Mother coming to the hotel." _said Hinata._

"What about... Sasuke... is he alive... Hinata?" _I asked I got a little bit closer to her and looked at her._

"Yes. He's alive. He survived the battle with Anko and Kabuto." _said Hinata._

"Thank God he's still alive. I thought he'd be a goner by now. I miss Sasuke... I miss him so much. I miss everything about him... the way he looked at me with those onyx eyes... the way he smiled at me... the way he smirked at me... the way that he would stare at me with his Sharingan eyes... the taste of his kisses... the way that my fingers would touch his hair whenever we made out... the scent of his skin... the way that he'd always said that he loved me... the way that he'd always comfort me when ever I was feeling down... but... most of all... I miss him." _I said as I walked to the window._

_Suddenly, Hinata's Byakugan eyes widened in shock._

"Oh, no!" _cried Hinata._

"What?" _asked Itachi._

"What's wrong, Hinata? Did something happen to Sasuke-kun?" _I asked panting fast as I'd feared that Sasuke had already been killed by Orochimaru._

_Hinata then gave both me and Itachi a frightening look._

"Orochimaru... he's coming." _she said as my eyes grew big._

_Just then, the phone rang._

"That must be Sasuke." _I said as I walked to the phone._

"Sakura! No! It's a trap!" _cried Itachi. But it was too late... I had already picked up the phone and put it to my right ear._

"Sasuke?" _I asked._

_Just then, a sinister voice on the other line said:_

"Think again, Sakura." _as my eyes grew big. I then realized that it was Orochimaru._

"What do you want with me?" _I asked._

"Your mother is waiting for you to come get her. But don't worry... she's safe with me. So try to save her... if you can! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" _cried Orochimaru as he hung up the phone as I slowly put the phone down._

"Sakura... what is it? What's wrong?" _asked Hinata as I gave both Hinata and Itachi as I gave them a shocked look._

"Orochimaru... he has my mother. We have to go back to Phoenix." _I said._

"Phoenix? Where's that?" _asked Itachi._

"It's in Arizona." _replied Hinata._

"Hinata... Itachi... please... please take me back to Phoenix... my mother's in danger... and she needs me." _I said as I walked closer to them and gave them a pleading look._

_Finally, Itachi said:_

"All right. Let's go." _said Itachi as the three of us went to the airport that would take us to Phoenix, Arizona._

_As we got to Arizona, Itachi and Hinata said that they'd wait for Sasuke and the others to show up._

_I'd never given thought to how much I would die – though I'd had reason enough in the last few_

_months – but even if I had, I would have never imagined it to be like this._

_I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be in this mess where I'd be killed by Orochimaru. But terrified as I had been, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far that's way beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it all comes to an end._

_As I went inside my mom's house, I said:_

"Mom, I'm home!"

_There was no answer._

"Mom?" _I asked as could feel like someone was here with me. As I turned around, Orochimaru grabbed my mouth as I was against the door._

"Welcome home." _said Orochimaru with a smirk. Surely, Sasuke had a smirk much better than that... but... not the way that Orochimaru smirked._

_I tried to escape but he caught me as I fell to the floor as I did a small scream as Orochimaru grabbed my wrists._

"Where's Sasuke?" _I asked._

"You're precious Sasuke... is dead. I killed him." _said Orochimaru as tears started to flow down my eyes._

"No... you're lying... you've got to be lying! This can't be a dream, can it?" _I asked as I shook my head refusing to believe what he was saying about Sasuke being dead._

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Where are you, Sasuke? Save me! Help me!" _I cried._

"Your precious Sasuke can't hear you... and now... you will suffer the same pain that _he _did when I gave him the Curse Mark." _said Orochimaru._

"What are you talking about?" _I asked._

"This!" _said Orochimaru as he grabbed my right wrist and bit it. _

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _I screamed in pain as he was biting me as I could feel his snake-like teeth going deep inside my right wrist._

_Meanwhile with Sasuke..._

_As Sasuke heard my scream, he said to himself:_

"That scream... that was Sakura! What happened?"

_As Sasuke and the others found me, they saw me on the ground unconscious... and almost close to death. _

"Sakura... Sakura! No!" _cried Sasuke as he ran to me._

"Sakura... Sakura... wake up!" _cried Sasuke as he tried waking me up._

_But I was still unconscious._

_Sasuke then carried me and said:_

"Suigetsu! Karin! Take care of Orochimaru! Father! Mother! Itachi! Hinata! Come with me so we can bring Sakura to the hospital!" _as Karin and Suigetsu began fighting Orochimaru._

_After the battle..._

_After the battle was over, The Uchihas and myself had won the battle with Orochimaru as he was finally defeated once and for all._

_Afterward, Jugo and Karin joined us at the hospital. _


	11. Too Late: The Death Of Sakura! Or Is It?

SasuSaku: Twilight Chapter 11: Too Late: The Death Of Sakura! Or Is It?

**(NOTE: THE REASON WHY I WRITE MOST OF THE STORY IN ITALIC (EXCEPT THE DIALOGUE TO THE CHARACTERS), IS BECAUSE THAT'S SAKURA TELLING THE STORY. AND I'M SURE A LITTLE BIT OF YOU AUTHORS OF OUT DO IT TOO. BUT HOWEVER, I DON'T KNOW IF I'M ALLOWED TO DO STORIES IN ITALIC ON . BUT ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! ALSO... BE AWARE THAT THIS CHAPTER (LIKE CHAPTER 9) IS KIND OF ANOTHER SAD CHAPTER. BUT ANYWAYS, PLEASE ENJOY THIS SAD CHAPTER.)**

_When Sasuke and the rest of his family members came to the hospital, Sasuke, Itachi, Mikoto, Hinata, and Suigetsu were wating for me to come to in the waiting room while Karin, Fugaku, and a bunch of other doctors and nurses were trying to revive me. But then... tragedy struck._

_While Sasuke, Itachi, Mikoto, Hinata and Suigetsu were waiting to get the results of my operation, Fugaku and Karin came out of the operating room._

_Sasuke then stood up. _

"Father... how is Sakura? Is she alive?" _asked Sasuke filled with concern and worry about me._

"Sasuke... I hate to say this but... Sakura's... dead." _said Fugaku as everyone gasped... including a shocked Sasuke._

"Oh dear... Sakura." _said Hinata as she started crying as Itachi comforted her._

_Sasuke refused to believe it... no... he couldn't believe that the woman that he was in love with... that was me, of course... was dead._

_Tears then started to form in Sasuke's eyes. _

"No... no... this can't be true. She can't... be dead. She can't be! Here I am, a 108-year-old vampire who stopped aging at 17 just lost the woman of his life... and now she's gone! Father! Please let me see her!" _begged an upset Sasuke as he put his hands on Fugaku's shoulders._

"Very well, Sasuke... you may see her." _said Fugaku as Sasuke went inside my room._

_When he got inside my room, he saw that the nasal cannula was in my nose. He then sadly looked at me with a tear-stained face and put my head to his chest as he started weeping._

"Sakura... please don't leave me... wake up... come back to me... please. Sakura... I love you." _said Sasuke as he continued weeping._

_He then began singing a part from "Paradise By The Dashboard Light" as he sang:_

_I'll __love you to the end of time_

_I swear I'll love you to the end of time_

_He then put my body back on the bed and continued weeping as he put his head on top of his hands as he was on top me and continued weeping._


	12. Chapter 12: A Miracle

SasuSaku: Twilight Chapter 12: A Miracle

_As Sasuke continued weeping for me, I remember that I had a dream..._

_In Sakura's dream..._

_I remember waking up in a forest and hearing a woman singing my lullaby. _**(NOTE: THIS IS SAKURA'S THEME SONG FROM NARUTO IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHAT THIS SONG WAS. ALSO, PLEASE PRETEND THAT LADY CHIYO IS SAKURA'S GRANDMOTHER, OKAY?)**

_Beautiful cherry blossom_

_Floating in the sky_

_Beautiful cherry blossom_

_Falling on my face_

_Beautiful cherry blossom_

_Smiling at me_

_Letting it fall on my face_

_After the song was finished, I realized it was my grandmother, Lady Chiyo that was singing that song. I remember that when I was a baby, she used to sing that song to me as a lullaby when I was a baby. But when I turned fourteen, she passed away due to old age._

"_Nanna?" I asked as Granny Chiyo looked at me._

"_Sakura... come over here, dear." said Granny Chiyo as I sat down in the grass as she hugged me._

"_Nanna... am I dead?" I asked, confused and wondering if I was dead or alive._

"_No... you're okay. But... even if you want to die, Sakura... it's not your time. Sakura... don't you see? Your friends need you... your parents need you... but most of all... Sasuke needs you." said Granny Chiyo as my eyes widened in shock when I heard Sasuke's name._

"_Sakura... I need you to do a favor for me." said Granny Chiyo._

"_What is, Nanna?" I asked._

"_Wake up." said Granny Chiyo as my dream had already ended._

_Out of Sakura's dream..._

_I remember that when I had woken up, I could feel something or someone sucking the life out of me. I realized that Fugaku was sucking the venom off of my right wrist that Orochimaru had given me. I then heard Sasuke still sobbing. I had never in all the times that I had shared with Sasuke seen him cry like that. And I thought vampires couldn't cry. This was my first time seeing Sasuke cry like that. At that moment, I could tell that Sasuke cared about me... no... he did more than cared about me... he loved me. He loved me with all his heart... I could just feel it... and I could tell... because I loved him too._

_I then opened my eyes and said his name:_

"Sasuke."

_He then looked at me._

"Sakura? Is that really you?" _he asked._

_I then struggled to say:  
_

"Sasuke... I'm back." _as I smiled at him._

_Sasuke then hugged me and said:  
_

"Oh, Sakura... I thought I lost you."

_I then saw Fugaku sucking the venom off of me from Orochimaru's bite._

"Ow... Sasuke... it hurts." _I moaned._

"I know. Squeeze my hand if it hurts, Sakura." _said Sasuke as I had remembered that he said that to me when I almost got hit by that car. But luckily... Sasuke saved my life. If Sasuke hadn't saved me from that car accident, then I would have been dead by now._

_Flashback..._

"_Ow. My head... it hurts." I moaned rubbing the back of my head as I had remembered about the accident that had occurred earlier._

"_I know. I know. I know it hurts, Sakura. But just bear with the pain. Here... squeeze my hand if it hurts." said Sasuke as he held my right hand with his left hand._

_I then began to feel a pale, icy, cold feeling when I touched his skin. _

"_Oh, Sakura. I thought I lost you." said Sasuke in a sad voice. Yet, he was thankful that I was alive._

_End of flashback..._

_Afterward, Fugaku was done sucking the venom off of my right wrist._

"_Oh, Sakura... thank God." said a relieved Hinata to herself as she was thankful that I was alive._

"Fugaku..." _I said._

"Yes? What is it, Sakura?" _replied Fugaku._

"Can I... can I talk to Sasuke a few minutes alone?" _I asked._

"Sure. Sakura... your parents are here." _said Fugaku._

"What? You called Tsunade? And Jiraiya?" _I asked as my eyes widened in shock._

"What? I had to tell them what was happening. Come on, guys. Let's go." _said Fugaku to the kids and Mikoto as they left my room except for Sasuke who stayed by my side._

"Sasuke..." _I said._

"Yes? What is it, Sakura? What's wrong?" _asked Sasuke._

"Where am I?" _I asked._

"You're in the hospital." _said Sasuke._

"Where's Orochimaru?" _I asked._

"Sakura... you don't have to worry about him anymore... he's dead." _he replied._

"Dead? But who killed him?" _I asked._

"Well... Karin and Suigetsu did while the five of us took you to the hospital. Then, after Orochimaru was dead, Karin and Suigetsu joined up with us at the hospital." _replied Sasuke._

_Just then, my mom came._

"Oh, Sakura. When Fugaku told me what happened, I... I thought was going to lose my only child." _said my mother as she kissed my big forehead._

"How are you feeling?" _she asked in a soothing voice._

"I'm... still a little bit sore. But other than that, I'm fine." _I replied._

_I then looked at Sasuke and introduced him to my mother._

"Oh... Mom... this is Sasuke... the son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha." _I said as my mother looked at Sasuke._

"So... this is the one that you were talking about." _said my mother with a smile._

"Yes. I'm Sasuke Uchiha... you may know my father Fugaku Uchiha who is a doctor here at the hospital... my adopted sister, Karin works for him as an operator." _said Sasuke as he smiled at my mother._

"Sasuke... you better take good care of my daughter now, you hear?" _asked Tsunade._

"Don't worry, Ms. Haruno. I'll take good care of your daughter." _said Sasuke with a smile._

"Please... call me Tsunade." _said my mother correcting Sasuke._

"Don't worry Tsunade... I'll take good care of Sakura." _said Sasuke with a smile as he looked at me and winked._

"Sakura... Dan and I really miss you. He's been talking an awful lot about you lately. I can tell that he really likes you. And he wants you to move to Konohagakure with us." _said my mother. I was shocked._

"He wants me... to move with you?" _I asked as my eyes widened in shock._

"Yes. He found a house for us to live in. And he's waiting for you to see your new room." _said my mother with a smile._

"Mother... I..." _I said as I looked at Sasuke. _"...I like it here in Forks." _I said._

"What do you mean? Your father told me of what happened between you and him." _said my mother, confused._

"Well... the problem is... if I leave Forks... then... Sasuke will be sad without me. He loves me, Mom... and I love him. When I fell in love with him... I knew that our souls were destined to be together. I mean... our love is so strong... that if we parted... that he would die without me... you have to understand that, Mom. You have to understand that I love Sasuke with all my heart... and I'll do whatever it takes... to be with him." _I said._

_My mother then became sad as she said:_

"So are you saying... you don't want to go to Konoha?" _asked my mother._

"I'm sorry, Mom. But not only is Sasuke here... but so are my friends... and his family." _I said as I began to hug my mom._

"Mom... tell Dan... that I said... _thank you_." _I said as I stopped hugging her._

"Sakura..." _said Sasuke as I looked at him._

"Can I talk to you for a few minutes... alone?" _he asked._

"Sure. Mom... do you mind leaving the room... for a few minutes?" _I asked as I looked back at my mom._

"I was going down to the cafeteria to meet your father there. I'll be right back." _said my mom as she left the room._

"What is it you want, Sasuke?" _I asked._

"Sakura... you have to go to Konoha." _said Sasuke as he gave me a sad look on his face._

"What? But... I said I'm not going to Konoha... I want to stay with you." _I said, shocked._

"Sakura... if your parents found out that me and my family are vampires... then your mother would have to force you to go to Konoha... and I would have to move out of Forks." _said Sasuke as the look on his face turned into a serious look._

"What? But Sasuke... you can't do that... you can't leave me. You promised that you'd stay with me." _I said, shaking my head._

"Sakura..." _said Sasuke as he kissed me as our eyes closed._

"You don't know how long I've waited for you. And if you left me alone with my family... then I would lose you. Sakura... I almost lost you once... and I'm not going to lose you again. I thought you were dead." _said Sasuke sadly as tears formed in his eyes._

_I then put my right hand to his left cheek and said:_

"I'd rather die... than to stay away from you... Sasuke-kun. I love you so much." _as I also had tears in my eyes._

"Sakura... I love you too." _said Sasuke as we continued kissing._


	13. Chapter 13: The End!

SasuSaku: Twilight Chapter 13: The End!

_After I spent two nights in the hospital (with Sasuke by my side of course), I was finally able to go home... home... to my dad, Jiraiya of course._

_But I was excited to be coming home. It was not only because I was homesick... but it was because... Sasuke Uchiha... my own vampire boyfriend had asked me out to prom! Kyaaa! Of course, I was happy that he had asked me out to prom._

_But I ended up wearing a cast on my right arm after Orochimaru had bitten me. But Sasuke told me that if you were to get bitten by him, you would get the Curse Mark which would make you turn into a vampire. Unlike Sasuke who turned into a vampire and got the Curse Mark from Orochimaru, I did not get the Curse Mark. At first I did. But after Fugaku sucked the venom out of my right arm, the Curse Mark had disappeared... and was gone... forever._

_And so, finally... it was prom night._

_As Sasuke and I got to the school, everyone made comments about Sasuke being my prom date._

_But just ass we were about to walk inside, Naruto came._

"Oi! Sakura-chan!" _cried Naruto as he ran to join us._

"Sakura... can I talk to you for a few minutes alone?" _he asked._

"Uh..." _I said as I looked at Sasuke. _"Sasuke... do you mind waiting inside?" _I asked._

"Sure. I'll wait inside for you, my love." _said Sasuke as he kissed my left cheek which made him giggle as I smiled while walking inside the auditorium._

"So... what is it you want, Naruto?" _I asked._

"Sakura-chan... my dad sent me here because he wants you to break up with Sasuke." _said Naruto._

_As I was shocked, I also scoffed and said:_

"Tell him... nice try... because he's not going to break me and Sasuke apart... we are already in love as it is... and tell him... that I love him." _as I walked away leaving a shocked yet speechless Naruto._

_As I got inside the auditorium, I saw Sasuke there. Sasuke then decided for us to go outside instead of stay inside... because he wanted us to be alone. He then decided to blindfold me._

"Sasuke-kun? Where are we going?" _I asked._

"You'll see." _he said with a smirk_ _as I felt him grab my left hand with his right hand as we started walking._

_When we stopped walking, he took out the blindfold with my eyes still closed... and said:_

"Okay, Sakura... you can open your eyes now."

_When I opened my eyes, I couldn't believe what I saw. We were surrounded in a field full of cherry blossom trees._

"Sasuke-kun... how did you know about this place?" _I asked, shocked as I looked at him._

_He then smiled and replied:_

"Earlier this morning... when you were still sleeping at the hospital... I came across this cherry blossom field and I thought about you because your name means "Cherry Blossom" in Japanese... does it not?"

_I then smiled and had happy tears in my eyes and said:_

"Sasuke-kun... I love this place! And I love you."

"I love you, too, Sakura." _said Sasuke._

"Sasuke... now that you've shown me your surprise... I want to ask you a favor." _I said._

"And what would that be... Sakura?" _asked Sasuke with a smirk._

"I want you... to turn me into a vampire." _I said as his eyes widened in shock._

"Sakura... are you nuts?" _asked Sasuke._

"Sasuke... in order for me to be with you... I want you to make me become a vampire." _I said._

"But... Sakura... what will Jiraiya and Tsunade think?" _asked Sasuke._

"I don't care what they think... if it means for me to be close to be close to you... then I can be a vampire, right?" _I asked._

"No." _said Sasuke._

"What? Why?" _I asked._

"Because... I don't think you're ready, Sakura." _he said._

"But... I love you... Sasuke... and I want to stay with you." _I said._

"Well... all right... I'll stay with you... if that's what you wish, Sakura... is that enough?" _asked Sasuke as he touched my right cheek with his left hand._

"Yes... I want to stay with you... my love." _I said. Just then, the song "You're Still The One" by Shania Twain played._

"Sakura... would you... would you like to dance?" _asked Sasuke as he blushed._

"Sure." _I said as we began dancing to the song._

_(When I first saw you, I saw love. And the first time you touched me, I felt love. And after all this time, you're still the one I love.)  
mmmmmmmmm yeah_

Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We might've took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday

They said, "I'll bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holdin' on  
We're still together still goin' strong

(mmm)

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night

Ain't nothin' better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin'

They said, "I'll bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holdin' on  
We're still together still going strong

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night  
You're still the one

(oooooooo) yeah!

(You're still the one)  
_You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life ooooo yeah  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night_

I'm so glad we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby...

_Sasuke then said:_

"I love you... Sakura.. I always have."

"I love you too... Sasuke-kun." _I said as we began kissing._

_Meanwhile, not too far away, we were unaware that Anko (Orochimaru's girlfriend) was spying on us and vowed to get revenge on me for killing her lover._

_And so, Sasuke and I lived happily ever after._

_~ The End!_

**(NOTE: I WILL NOT BE DOING THE SASUSAKU VERSION IF I WATCH THE SECOND TWILIGHT MOVIE. BUT I CAN'T FIND THE FULL MOVIE ON YOUTUBE. WELL, DUE TO ME HAVING DISH NETWORK, IT'S GOING TO BE ON HBO SOON, SO I'LL BE ABLE TO WATCH IT. SO IN THE MEANTIME WHILE YOU'RE WAITING FOR THE SASUSAKU VERSION OF NEW MOON TO COME OUT, I'LL BE READING THE THIRD TWILIGHT BOOK ECLIPSE THAT I RECENTLY BOUGHT FROM FRY'S. SO, PLEASE BEAR WITH ME. BUT ANYWAYS, I ALSO WILL NOT BE DOING THE SASUSAKU VERSION OF ECLIPSE IF I: A. WATCH NEW MOON. AND B. IF I READ THE THIRD BOOK. BUT ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY AS MUCH I DID. ALSO, WHILE I'M READING ECLIPSE AND WAITING FOR NEW MOON TO COME OUT ON HBO, I'LL BE WORKING ON ONE OF MY OTHER FANFICS, THE ADVENTURE OF NARUTO UZUMAKI: BELIEVE IT! OH, AND CHAPTER 4 (WELL IT'S REALLY CHAPTER 5 BECAUSE OF THE PROLOGUE) WILL BE RELEASED SOON... DON'T WORRY... I PROMISE.)**


End file.
